Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram showing a touch panel 10 in the prior art. The touch panel 10 includes a film layer 13, a film layer 12 disposed on the film layer 13, and a cover lens 11 disposed on the film layer 12, wherein the cover lens 11 includes a user interface surface 111, and is used to protect the film layers 12 and 13. As shown in FIG. 1, in general, it is necessary that the touch panel 10 including a touch sensor combines two sheets or more than two sheets of functional layers. The user side of the touch panel 10 employs the cover lens 11 to serve as an outermost protection layer.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram showing a touch panel 20 in the prior art. The touch panel 20 includes a film layer 22, and a cover lens 21 disposed on the film layer 22, wherein the cover lens 21 includes a user interface surface 211, and is used to protect the film layer 22. Please refer to FIG. 3, which is a schematic diagram showing a touch panel 30 in the prior art. The touch panel 30 includes a glass layer 32, and a cover lens 31 disposed on the glass layer 32, wherein the cover lens 31 includes a user interface surface 311, and is used to protect the glass layer 22.
Please refer to FIG. 4, which is a schematic diagram showing a touch panel 40 in the prior art. The touch panel 40 includes a touch sensor 42, and a cover lens structure 41 disposed on the touch sensor 42. The cover lens structure 41 includes a cover lens 45, and a decoration layer 46 printed on the cover lens 45. The cover lens 45 includes a user interface surface 451. The decoration layer 46 has a predetermined pattern, which includes at least one selected from a group consisting of a black matrix pattern, a logo pattern and an icon pattern. A patterned ink is placed on the cover lens 45 by a screen printing. The patterned ink is dried to form the decoration layer 46.
The touch panels 10, 20, 30 and 40 can have a further variation and effect.